HANASAI NAI
by Versya
Summary: "Karena, selagi mata ku masih hitam. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari genggaman ku. Dan akan selalu ku pastikan itu.". SASUNARU. YAOI (BoysLove). Typos. Oneshoot ...dari judul Don't You Dare (SasuNaru Version)...


Desau angin memainkan pucuk surai pirang seorang pemuda. Tak jarang sang pemuda menghela nafas kasar. Lalu mengusap surai pirangnya secara acak.

"Kau akan kehabisan nafas jika terus menghelanya, Naruto." Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan si pemuda pirang yang dapat kita sebut sebagai Naruto.

Naruto mengalihkan iris _sapphire_ nya untuk memandang seorang pemuda dengan gaya rambut mirip daun nanas yang sedang bermalasan disampingnya.

" _Ne_ Shika," panggil Naruto dengan memandang Shikamaru. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menatap lurus manik _sapphire_ Naruto.

"Apa, -apa menurut mu aku orang yang menyebalkan, seorang pengganggu dan. -dan seseorang yang tidak pantas dicintai?" tanya Naruto dan kembali memandang hamparan luas langit cerah.

Saat ini, kedua pemuda dengan warna rambut berbeda tengah berada di atap sebuah bangunan. Naruto duduk menyandar pada dinding sedangkan Shikamaru yang ada disampingnya, sedang tiduran berbantalkan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan pertanyaan merepotkan semacam itu, Naruto." Keluh Shikamaru yang mengikuti arah pandang Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum dalam diamnya. Matanya menerawang jauh.

"Aku lelah, Shikamaru." Lirih Naruto.

.

 _._

 **Title:**

Don't You Dare

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Fict ini milik Vee

 **Genre:**

Hurt/Comfort (?) and Romance *maybe

 **Pair:**

SasuNaru

 **Warning:**

YAOI (Boys Love), **Oneshoot** , **OOC** , Typo(s). **Borring** **. Alur Lambat. No Edit**

 **By : Versya (Vee)**

 _._

 _._

Suara kertas bergesekkan dan juga _keyboard_ menjadi latar dari sebuah ruangan yang diisi oleh beberapa orang. Terkadang pula, desing mesin _printer_ turut serta menyumbangkan suara.

"Sasuke- _kun_." Panggil seorang gadis berambut _pink_ kepada seorang pemuda di depannya.

Sedangkan sang pemuda yang bernama Sasuke tetap berkutat pada kertas ditangannya. Mengacuhkan sang gadis yang masih berdiri di depan mejanya.

Suara kikikan halus dan mengejek terdengar di penjuru ruangan. Membuat 3 manusia menoleh ke asal suara. Tak terkecuali gadis berambut _pink_.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Ino _Pig_!" geram Sakura –gadis berambut pink- pada Ino yang berada 2 meja dari meja Sasuke.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Ino, masih dengan menahan kikikannya.

Sakura semakin dibuat geram dengan tingkah Ino. Belum sempat ia membalas ucapan Ino, suara _baritone_ menginterupsi indera pendengaran Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya sang raven melirik Sakura sekilas.

" _A-Ano_ , Sasuke- _kun_ , ini adalah proposal dari _club_ drama. Mereka akan mengadakan pementasan." Jelas Sakura dan meletakkan sebuah proposal di hadapan Sasuke.

"Hn, kembalilah." Balas Sasuke singkat dan mengambil proposal untuk kemudian ia pelajari.

Sakura hanya menghela nafas panjang dan kembali ke tempat duduknya disebelah Ino.

"Kembali diacuhkan oleh Sasuke- _kun_ eoh, _forehead_!" ejek Ino, berbisik pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya melirik Ino sekilas dan kembali menghadap laptop di depannya. Mengacuhkan Ino yang kembali menekuni laporan keuangan dengan senyum mengejek.

"Sasuke!" panggil salah satu pemuda yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Duduknya 3 meja dari Sasuke, dengan desain meja yang berbentuk 'U'.

Sasuke hanya memandang sekilas pemuda berambut abu-abu gelap yang tadi memanggilnya. Tak berniat menyahut.

"Dimana kekasih pirang mu? Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tak melihatnya? Apa kalian ada masalah? Apa kalian pada akhirnya mengakhiri kisah kalian itu?" rentet Rinji –sang pemuda berambut abu gelap- dengan seringai mengejek ke arah Sasuke.

Sontak perhatian seluruh manusia yang ada di ruang OSIS tersebut, tertuju pada Sasuke. Mereka juga cukup merasa penasaran dengan tidak hadirnya Naruto –kekasih Sasuke- yang sudah seminggu ini tidak mendatangi ruang OSIS. Biasanya setiap jam istirahat, si pirang berisik itu akan datang ke ruangan dan membujuk Sasuke supaya mau menemaninya makan siang di kantin yang selalu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar rentetan pertanyaan dari Rinji. Sebenarnya dia juga merasa kehilangan dengan tidak adanya Naruto. Sedikit merasa heran. Tapi tugas OSIS yang sangat banyak selalu menyita waktunya. Membuat ia tak dapat mencari si pirang kesayangannya.

"Aku harap kalian benar-benar sudah berakhir, Sasuke. Karena akan sangat berat bagi ku jika harus bersaing dengan mu. Setidaknya dengan begini, satu saingan ku telah hilang." Lanjut Rinji yang merasa tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari pemilik mata _onyx_ yang kini menatapnya tajam.

Sasuke menggeram marah. "Apa maksudmu, Rinji!" desis Sasuke dengan suara dalam dan berat.

" _Well_ , Naruto memiliki pesonanya sendiri untuk bisa membuat seseorang berpaling padanya. Bukan begitu, Sai?" masih dengan gaya pongahnya, Rinji menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Memandang menantang pada _onyx_ yang semakin mengkilatkan amarah.

Sasuke juga turut memandang ke samping Rinji. Hanya untuk mendapati Sai yang tersenyum palsu ke arahnya. "Ya, Naruto- _kun_ memang bisa membuat semua orang berpaling padanya." Sahut Sai menimpali ucapan Rinji sebelumnya.

Sasuke mencoba menekan amarah dan kecemburuannya. Ia tidak boleh terpancing dengan kata-kata seperti ini. Sasuke percaya jika Naruto tidak akan berpaling darinya.

"Aku ingin laporan tentang bakti sosial kemarin sudah ada di meja ku siang ini. Jika kalian ada waktu untuk memperhatikan KEKASIH ku, pastinya kalian juga punya banyak waktu mengerjakan laporan itu." Tegas Sasuke dengan menekan kata kekasih.

Rinji tersenyum pongah mendengar balasan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sai hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

"Yah, aku memang menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk bisa mendapatkan Naruto. Tapi sayangnya aku masih harus bersaing dengan si rusa pemalas." Kompor Rinji dengan wajah pura-pura kesal. Rinji memperlebar seringainya saat melihat kilatan amarah pada wajah _stoic_ Sasuke. "Lepas dari ketua osis, didapatkan wakil ketua osis." Sambung Rinji dengan senyuman mengejek kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam ditempat. Tak berani menyimpulkan apapun. Naruto memang tak menghubunginya sama sekali seminggu ini. Awalnya Sasuke pikir karena Naruto merasa bersalah telah mengganggunya beberapa hari kemarin hingga membuat ia mengulang kembali pekerjaannya.

Namun, perkataan dari Rinji tidak bisa Sasuke abaikan begitu saja.

'Naruto dan Shikamaru.' Otak Sasuke mengulang kembali kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

.

 _KLEK_

 _Suara pintu terbuka memasuki gendang telinga Sasuke, namun tak cukup untuk membuat Sasuke menoleh keasal suara._

 _"Yo, Suke-Teme!" Sapa sebuah suara cempreng. Selanjutnya terdengar pula langkah buru-buru yang Sasuke yakini suara langkah kaki Naruto._

 _"Hai, Shika." Sapa Naruto pula pada pemuda yang sedang menguap malas. "Ck, apa pekerjaan mu cuman tidur? Dasar rusa pemalas." Cibir Naruto dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengendikkan bahunya sebagai respon ucapan Naruto._

 _Sasuke memicingkan matanya tidak suka. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Dobe." Tanya Sasuke dalam. Menahan perasaan tidak enak yang menggelitiknya sendari tadi._

 _"Akh, aku membawakan mu bento, Suke." Jawab Naruto semangat. Dengan segera Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah ke meja Sasuke. "Ini kubuat bersama Haha tadi pagi." Jelas Naruto saat sudah berada di depan meja Sasuke._

 _"Arigatou." Balas Sasuke setelah Naruto meletakkan bento di mejanya._

 _"Makanlah dulu, Suke. Kau sudah tidak makan saat jam istirahat tadi. Jaga kesehatan,Teme." Oceh Naruto yang tidak ditanggapi oleh Sasuke._

 _"Sebentar lagi." Jawab Sasuke tanpa memandang Naruto._

 _Naruto memandang tidak suka kearah Sasuke. "Kau sudah melewatkan makan mu beberapa kali, Teme. Bagaimana jika kau sakit." Rentet Naruto dan membukakan bento. "Akh! Aku juga membawakan mu jus tomat, Suke." Tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi bosan dan terganggu dari Sasuke, Naruto membukakan jus tomat kaleng dan menyodorkannya kearah Sasuke._

 _"Ayo makan, Teme." Kata Naruto kemudian dengan senyum ceria._

 _"Ck, sudah kubilang nanti. Aku tak selera makan." Tolak Sasuke dan menyingkirkan bento juga jus tomat yang disodorkan Naruto._

 _"Tapi Suke, kau har-_

 _BRAK_

 _Naruto tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi saat dirinya tak sengaja menyenggol jus tomat kaleng yang akan ia sodorkan pada Sasuke._

 _"ASTAGA!" Teriak Naruto dan segera mengambil jus tomatnya. "Bagaimana bisa aku seceroboh ini. Suke, -astaga! Kertas mu, Sasuke." Naruto memandang horor tumpukan kertas di meja Sasuke yang terkena jus tomat._

 _Sasuke diam memandang kearah tumpukan kertasnya. Giginya bergemelutuk. "Naruto, keluarlah." Perintah sang Uchiha mutlak. Tak ingin dibantah._

 _"Tapi, Suke."_

 _"Keluarlah Naru." Ulang Sasuke._

 _Naruto hendak memanggil Sasuke lagi namun ia urungkan saat merasa pundaknya disentuh oleh seseorang. Naruto menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati Shikamaru dengan wajah seriusnya._

 _Naruto menatap sedih Shikamaru yang dibalas gelengan tegas dari Shikamaru. Naruto menundukkan wajahnya. Memandang sekilas Sasuke yang memasang wajah kesal meskipun ekspresi wajahnya masihlah datar._

 _"Gomen ne, Suke. Jangan lupa makan." Kata Naruto akhirnya dan keluar dari ruang Osis ditemani Shikamaru._

 _._

 _._

'Naruto.'

Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri yang diam saja saat melihat Naruto pergi bersama Shikamaru saat itu.

Ingatan Sasuke mengulang kembali kejadian saat Naruto mengunjungi ruang osis setelah insiden jus tomat yang jatuh.

.

.

 _Sakura menatap kasihan pada Sasuke yang sedang memijit pangkal hidungnya. Berkas-berkas masih berserakan di meja._

 _"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Bukannya laporan persetujuan dari Konoha magazine telah selesai. Lalu kenapa Sasuke-kun masih me-_

 _"Diamlah, Sakura." Potong Sasuke sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya._

 _Ino terkikik senang melihatnya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya melotot tak senang ke arah Ino._

 _Shikamaru yang saat itu berada di ruangan yang sama hanya mengernyit tak senang._

 _"Mendokusai na." Gerutu Shikamaru._

 _"Apa kau tidak tahu, forehead." Bisik Ino pada Sakura yang cukup untuk didengar Sakura, Sasuke bahkan Shikamaru yang berada di seberang Ino._

 _Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Tanda tak paham arah pembicaraan Ino._

 _"Laporan-laporan dan proposal untuk penyelenggaraan pentas seni nanti sebagian telah rusak terkena cairan warna merah." Sambung Ino._

 _Sakura membulatkan matanya. Menatap Ino dengan ekspresi seolah Ino adalah mahluk aneh dari luar angkasa._

 _"Jangan menatap ku seperti itu, forehead! Tanyakan saja pada teman berisik mu itu." Terang Ino yang merasa tidak suka dengan tatapan Sakura._

 _Sakura menatap Sasuke yang nampak frustasi. Ia tahu bagaimana susahnya mendapat persetujuan dari Konoha Magazine untuk mau mensponsori acara mereka._

 _'Sasuke-kun.' Sakura merasa kasihan pada Sasuke._

 _KLEK_

 _Suara pintu terbuka menghentikan seluruh aktifitas yang terjadi di ruang osis. Kecuali Sasuke yang masih berkutat dengan berkas-berkasnya._

 _"Oe! Baka Naruto." Teriak Sakura saat melihat surai pirang jabrik Naruto._

 _Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum cerah kearah Sakura. "Sakura-chan." Balas Naruto dan mendekat kearah Sakura._

 _"Kenapa kau kesini? Kau tahu ini bukan tempat bermain mu-kan." Tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi tidak ingin dibantah._

 _"Eto~" Naruto melirik Sasuke yang masih anteng ditempatnya. Sibuk dengan berkas-berkas dan laptop yang menyala. Tak merasa terganggu atau setidaknya merasa sedikit antusias dengan kedatangan Naruto._

 _"Jangan ganggu Sasuke-kun lagi, Naruto. Kau tak lihat? Karena kecerobohan mu, Sasuke-kun sampai mengulang kembali perkerjaannya. Padahal waktu-_

 _"Naruto." Panggilan Shikamaru menghentikan Ino yang sedang memberikan peringatan pada Naruto._

 _Semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut menolehkan wajahnya kearah Shikamaru. Tak terkecuali Sasuke. Meskipun Sasuke diam dan tak menghiraukan keberadaan Naruto, tapi ia tetap tidak suka jika ada yang mengusik Naruto-NYA._

 _"Oh, Shikamaru." Balas Naruto dengan senyum dipaksakan._

 _"Aku sudah siap. Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang." Shikamaru dengan cepat menghampiri Naruto yang mengernyitkan alisnya. Tak mengerti poin yang dimaksud Shikamaru._

 _"Ta-_

 _SET_

 _Shikamaru menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menariknya menuju pintu keluar. Namun, sebelum Shikamaru membuka pintu, ia masih menyempatkan diri berhenti lalu menatap Sakura dan Ino._

 _"Tidak selamanya Naruto akan menjadi pengganggu Sasuke. Kalian tenang saja." Ujar Shikamaru tenang._

 _Mata kuacinya menampakkan keseriusan. Sempat diliriknya Sasuke yang berdiri menatap murka kearah tangan Shikamaru yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto._

 _"Naruto tidak akan menjadi pengganggu mu lagi, Sasuke." Tegas Shikamaru dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Membawa serta Naruto yang masih bingung._

 _Sasuke tak bergeming dan hanya berdiri menatap kesal pintu yang menghilangkan KEKASIHnya._

 _'Naruto!' Panggil Sasuke kesal. Ada rasa amarah saat melihat kepergian Naruto. Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Saat ini tugas osis tidak bisa ditunda lagi._

 _._

 _._

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat. Rahangnya mengeras. Tepat setelah Shikamaru mengatakan hal tersebut, Naruto tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi.

Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Mungkinkah Naruto tidak menghubunginya karena Shikamaru. Tapi kenapa Naruto harus menuruti Shikamaru. Apa Naruto akhirnya memilih Shikamaru.

Dan pemikiran terakhir Sasuke semakin membuat Sasuke murka.

'Tidak! Naruto mutlak hanya milik ku.' Posesif Sasuke.

Dengan emosi bergemuruh Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan mendapat tatapan yang berbeda dari teman-teman anggota osis nya.

Rinji menyeringai senang ketika melihat Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

"Senang dengan apa yang kau lihat, Rinji?" Sarkas Ino tepat setelah Sasuke menutup pintu ruang Osis.

"Yah. Setidaknya aku lebih rela jika Naruto dengan Sasuke. Harga diri ku akan jatuh jika aku kalah saing dengan si rusa pemalas -Nara Shikamaru." Balas Rinji tenang dan kembali berkutat dengan komputer di depannya. Seringai masih terpasang apik di wajahnya.

"Dan aku tidak akan melihat wajah muram Naruto-kun lagi." Sambung Sai dengan senyum tulus diwajahnya. Bayangan Naruto yang tertawa riang bermain di otak Sai.

"Hah! Yah, aku juga menyesal sudah berkata kasar pada Naruto." Sesal Ino dan menundukkan wajahnya. "Ku harap setelah ini, Sasuke-kun bisa bereskpresi lagi." Lanjut Ino.

Sakura memandang ketiga temannya.

' _Apa cuman aku disini yang tidak menyukai hubungan sejenis Sasuke dan Naruto_?' Pikir Sakura yang mengepalkan tangannya dibawah meja. Hingga luput dari penglihatan teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

Suasana gaduh terdengar memekakkan telinga. Anak-anak yang bersenda gurau dan saling berkejaran di koridor menjadi pemandangan yang biasa.

Di sudut kelas tampak tiga murid yang sedang bergerombol. Salah satunya memiliki iris mata berwarna _sapphire_ yang cerah dengan rambut pirang terangnya.

Sesekali sang pemuda pirang akan tertawa menanggapi guyonan dari temannya. Meskipun itu bukanlah cerita yang lucu. Hanya cerita tentang Lee yang menceritakan proses latihan fisik yang dijalaninya kemarin dengan guru kesayangannya.

Shikamaru menatap jengah pada Naruto yang terus tertawa hampa. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Naruto saat ini.

"Naruto." Panggil Shikamaru dan menghentikan tawa Naruto. Naruto menatap Shikamaru bingung.

"Ada apa, Shika?" Tanya Naruto dan menyangga dagunya di meja. Menatap ke arah Shikamaru yang juga balas menatapnya. Sedangkan Lee menghentikan ceritabya sejenak. Menatap ke arah jendela luar yang sedang memperlihatkan Ten Ten, gadis yang dikaguminya sedang berlatih dengan teman-temannya.

" _Haha_ menanyakan mu tadi pagi. Hari ini kau akan ketempat ku lagi -kan?" Shikamaru menguap malas, seolah tak peduli dengan tanggapan Naruto. Padahal iris kuacinya menunjukkan antusias yang tinggi, berharap Naruto akan menjawab 'Ya'.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Tangannya yang tadi menyangga dagunya kini bersedekap dada.

" _Eto_ ~~ sebenarnya aku bisa saja ke rumah mu, Shika. Tapi, kau tidak akan memaksa ku untuk mengerjakan matematika dengan cara curang kan?"

Shikamaru mengembangkan senyum nya. "Siapa yang bermain curang. Aku tidak pernah curang bermain _shogi_." Balas Shikamaru tenang.

"Itu kecurangan mu, _ttebayo_. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa bermain _shogi_ dan kau menantang ku bermain _shogi_." Teriak Naruto kesal.

"Dan kau menerima tantangan ku."

"Itu karena aku laki-laki. Tentu saja aku memiliki harga diri yang tinggi jika menyangkut tantangan."

"Itu bagus, Naruto. Kobarkan semangat masa muda kita. Terutama jika menyangkut tantangan. Seperti Gai Sensei yang tidak pernah mundur menantang Kakashi Sensei." Sambung Lee dengan semangat membara.

Shikamaru hanya berdecih tak suka sedangkan Naruto mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju dengan cengiran lebar.

"Oe, Lee! Suara mu sungguh mengganggu. Diamlah." Bentak seorang pemuda dengan rambut panjang dan iris lavender.

"Oh Neji, aku hanya sedang men-

"Naruto." Panggil Shikamaru lagi saat melihat Naruto mulai menatap kosong sekelilingnya.

Naruto menolehkan wajahnya pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menatap iris _sapphire_ Naruto dengan intens. Sedangkan Naruto merasa aneh ditatap seperti itu oleh Shikamaru.

" _Nanda_ , Shika?" Tanya Naruto akhirnya saat tak mendapat tanda bahwa Shikamaru akan memulai percakapan.

"Naruto, kau percaya pada ku -kan?" Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan dari Naruto, Shikamaru menanyakan hal lain

Naruto mengernyit bingung, tapi tetap menganggukan kepalanya.

" _Gomen_ _ne_ , Naruto." Bisik Shikamaru lirih yang bisa didengar Naruto sebelum apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru membuat Naruto _shock_.

.

.

Jantung Sasuke seakan berhenti berdetak. Tepat di depan sana. Lepas dari jendela yang menghalangi langkah nya, Sasuke melihat pemandangan yang mampu meremukkan seluruh hatinya.

Seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang terang sedang berada di dalam dekapan pemuda dengan rambut mirip nanas.

Dada Sasuke bergemuruh hebat. Rasa marah membludak ke permukaan. Dengan cepat Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kelas Naruto.

'Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya, Naruto.' Marah Sasuke dalam hati.

Tak ia pedulikan keadaan kelas yang semakin ramai dan kacau karena melihat Shikamaru yang terkenal pemalas, sedang mencium Naruto yang semua orang tahu adalah kekasih Sasuke Uchiha -sang _Almighty_.

BRAK

BUGH

Suara debaman terdengar setelah Sasuke dengan cepat mendorong Shikamaru dan meninju tepat diwajahnya.

Naruto membulatkan iris _sapphire_ nya. Otaknya masih blank dengan apa yang terjadi. Tapi satu hal yang ia sadari.

Sasuke sedang mengamuk dan menonjok Shikamaru tanpa ampun.

"Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto dan segera menghalangi tinjuan Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa kau memukul Shikamaru." Kesal Naruto dan memandang tajam Sasuke yang sudah berhenti memukul Shikamaru karena Naruto yang menjadi tameng Shikamaru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto. Menyingkir darinya." Perintah Sasuke dengan suara dalam.

"Tidak! Kau akan memukul Shikamaru lagi nanti." Tolak Naruto yang tak beranjak sedikitpun dari hadapan Shikamaru.

Kelas menjadi hening semenjak Sasuke melakukan aksi pemukulan pada Shikamaru. Bahkan sekarang mereka sedang fokus menonton drama kecil dari pasangan fenomenal di sekolah mereka.

Sebagian bahkan ada yang bertaruh jika Shikamaru tidak akan bernafas tenang lagi sekarang. Sebagian ada yang bertaruh bahwa Naruto akan memilih Shikamaru dan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Setelah merasa Sasuke tidak akan melakukan kekerasan lagi pada Shikamaru, Naruto membalikkan badannya dan menatap Shikamaru dengan penuh sesal. Naruto dapat melihat Shikamaru yang masih terduduk di lantai dengan bibir yang sobek.

SET

Eh?

Kesal karena diacuhkan, Sasuke mengambil pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menariknya keras hingga sang empunya tangan berbalik memandang onyx yang memancarkan kemarahan.

"Sasuke." Lirih Naruto yang dapat didengar Sasuke.

"Ikut aku, Dobe!" Perintah Sasuke tanpa mau dibantah.

"Tapi, Shika-

"Ikut aku! Sekarang!" Teriak Sasuke dengan nada penuh penekanan.

Atmosfir sekitar terasa berat. Bahkan orang-orang disekitar merasa berat untuk bernafas. Ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka melihat Uchiha Sasuke terlihat sangat marah.

Naruto mengetatkan bibirnya dan menghempaskan pergelangan tangannya hingga pegangan Sasuke terlepas. Memandang sekilas kearah Shikamaru dan kembali menghadap Sasuke.

Dengan menghentakkan langkah kakinya, Naruto beranjak meninggalkan kelas. Sasuke tersenyum menang karenanya.

Namun pandangannya kembali menajam saat menatap Shikamaru.

"Urusan kita belum selesai, Nara." Peringat Sasuke dengan intonasi meremehkan. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menatap santai Sasuke tanpa berniat membalas peringatan Sasuke.

Sasukepun akhirnya berbalik menuju pintu dan menyusul Naruto yang telah berjalan lebih dulu.

.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan pikiran kosong. Ia bahkan tak sadar Sasuke berada disampingnya. Ingatan beberapa menit lalu selalu bermain diotaknya.

.

 _"Naruto, kau percaya pada ku -kan?" Ujar Shikamaru dengan ekspresi serius. Dengan ragu Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya._

 _Dan setelahnya iris sapphire Naruto membulat saat Shikamaru menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Shikamaru._

 _'Ini gila!' Batin Naruto dan akan berontak._

 _"Diamlah Naru," bisik Shikamaru masih dengan bibir yang menempel. "kau percaya padaku -kan? Maka percaya padaku hingga akhir." Lanjut Shikamaru yang mulai memiringkan kepalanya,seolah mencari posisi yang enak untuk berciuman._

 _Padahal Naruto tahu jika bibir mereka berdua hanya sentuhan mengambang tanpa tekanan._

 _'Apa maksud Shikamaru.' Pikir Naruto yang masih diam._

 _Naruto juga dapat melihat Shikamaru yang memejamkan matanya seolah menikmati ciuman ini._

 _'Apakah ini bisa disebut ciuman?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati._

 _Namun belum juga Naruto memikirkan maksud Shikamaru, deru nafas Shikamaru yang tadinya dekat dengan wajahnya menghilang dalam seketika._

 _Hingga Naruto sadar bahwa Sasuke telah berada disana dan menghajar Shikamaru._

 _._

'Apa mungkin Shikamaru sengaja membuat Sasuke marah?' Pikir Naruto. Masih mencerna maksud Shikamaru.

BRAK

Tubuh Naruto terhempas ke dinding dengan dua lengan yang mengapit sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya.

Naruto tersadar dari dunianya.

Onyx meet sapphire.

Sasuke menatap tajam manik Naruto.

"Naruto." Panggil Sasuke dengan suara dalam dan intonasi menahan amarah.

"..." Naruto hanya diam dan menanti Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Beraninya kau! Bermain dibelakang ku, huh?" Suara Sasuke nampak bergetar menahan amarah. Kelebatan ingatan tadi benar-benar mampu memicu amarah Sasuke.

Naruto memandang Sasuke tepat di manik onyx Sasuke.

"Bermain dibelakang mu?" Tanya Naruto balik dengan ekspresi menantang.

Sasuke diam memperhatikan Naruto yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Bukankah kita sudah berakhir?" Tanya Naruto lagi dengan suara lirih yang bisa didengar Sasuke.

Sasuke mengepalkan jemari tangannya yang berada di samping kanan kiri Naruto.

"Apa maksud mu! Kapan aku bil-

"Aku hanya pengganggu mu, Suke." Potong Naruto sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Dan aku sudah berjanji tidak akan mengganggu mu lagi." Lanjut Naruto dengan _sapphire_ tegas yang bagi Sasuke terlihat rapuh.

"Siapa yang menyuruh mu berhenti." Respon Sasuke pelan.

"Ku rasa, satu minggu tanpa komunikasi diantara kita adalah sebuah penegasan."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bukankah kau nyaman hidup tanpa pengganggu seperti ku, Suke." Simpul Naruto dan mulai menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi bersandar di dinding karena hempasan Sasuke.

"Aku sudah lelah menjadi pengganggu mu, Teme. Jadi, lebih baik kita akhiri saja sampai disini. Terimakasih untuk waktu empat tahun yang kau beri untukku." Naruto menurunkan tangan Sasuke yang mengapit dirinya.

"Semoga kelak kau mendapatkan seseorang yang membuat mu nyaman, Suke." Naruto tersenyum tulus. Meski ada sedikit kegetiran disana.

"Sayonara," Naruto menundukkan wajahnya. Tidak mampu melihat Sasuke. "Sayonara, Teme." Naruto menegakkan wajahnya dan menampilkan senyuman lebar.

'Ku awali kisah kita dengan senyuman, dan ku akhiri pula kisah kita dengan senyuman.' Monolog Naruto dalam hati.

Basah.

Naruto membulatkan matanya saat merasa bibirnya telah basah dan terasa hangat. Naruto bahkan tidak sadar kapan ada tangan yang merengkuh pinggangnya posesif dan tangan yang menekan tengkuknya.

" _Stop saying nonsense_ , Naruto." Suara Sasuke teredam di dalam mulut Naruto. Tapi, Naruto masih dapat memahami perkataan Sasuke.

"Kau menyukai ku karena ijin ku. Beraninya kau akan berhenti tanpa ijin ku." Lanjut Sasuke yang sudah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau! Uzumaki Naruto! Hanya akan menjadi milik Uchiha Sasuke!" Klaim Sasuke posesif dan memeluk Naruto erat.

Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Naruto.

"Kau memang menyebalkan dan berisik. Kau memang pengganggu yang selalu mengusik ketenangan ku." Monolog Sasuke yang didengarkan oleh Naruto yang menahan geli karena Sasuke bicara di tengkuknya.

" _But_ , _you are all i need_ , Naruto _no Dobe_." Lanjut Sasuke dan kembali mencium belahan bibir Naruto.

"Sa-sasuke." Erang Naruto dalam ciuman yang dipimpim oleh Sasuke.

" _Don't you dare to say junks like that -again_ Naruto." Peringat Sasuke dengan suara dalam.

"Dan jangan pernah lagi menunjukkan punggung mu pada ku." Intonasi Sasuke semakin meninggi. Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan senyuman dikulum.

"Kenapa aku harus menuruti mu, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto sing a song.

Sasuke menggeram dan mencengkeram pinggul Naruto.

Ah!

Naruto menjerit tertahan saat Sasuke juga meremas pantatnya.

 _Deathglare_!

Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring khas Uchiha.

"Karena, selagi mata ku masih hitam. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari genggaman ku. Dan akan selalu ku pastikan itu." Jawab Sasuke dengan senyum dipermainkan.

"Dasar si Posesif!" Hardik Naruto dan membuang muka.

"Dan kau menyukainya."

"Siapa bilang aku menyukainya!"

"Jadi kau tak menyukai ku."

"Aku tidak mengatakan begitu."

"Baiklah, akan ku buat kau jatuh lagi padaku hingga tidak bisa terbangun untuk melihat orang lain."

"Hei! Itu tidak adil, _ttebayo_!"

"Keadilan adalah jika kau hanya memandang ku, Naruto. Karena aku, juga hanya bisa memandang mu."

 _Speechless_.

Naruto terdiam mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Rona merah menjalar disekujur wajahnya.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya.

"Dasar perayu ulung!" Hardik Naruto tanpa memandang Sasuke.

"Hanya pada mu, Naruto." Balas Sasuke yang mulai mengecupi wajah Naruto karena gemas.

"Dimana saja si Rusa itu menyentuh mu, Naru? Aku akan menghapus seluruh jejaknya."

Dan suasana romantis tadi kini berubah seketika saat Sasuke kembali mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

"Sa-sasuke." Naruto salah tingkah sendiri dibuatnya.

"Beraninya dia menyentuh bibir favorit ku."

Gigit.

"Hei, Teme! Jangan menggigit bibir ku." Marah Naruto.

"Itu hukuman untuk bibir yang nakal." Balas Sasuke cuek. "Mana lagi yang harus dihukum?" Tanya Sasuke main-main.

"Tidak ada. Shika -hei. Jangan meremas pantat ku! Tidak ada yang menyentuhnya, brengsek!"

"Benarkah? Bukankah aku baru saja menyentuhnya."

"TEME! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Dan suara teriakan-teriakan Naruto memenuhi taman belakang sekolah yang sepi.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 _ **Hallo Mina~~~**_

 _ **Vee bawa oneshoot**_

 _ **Hihi**_

 _ **Ini sebagai permintaan maaf Vee karena IWLYG akan ngaret updetnya**_

 _ **Haha**_

 _ **Sebenernya Vee lagi patah hati pas penulisan diending. N sorry for typo.**_

 _ **No edit dan nulis di HP. Can you imagine? Haha**_

 _ **Harap maklum yah ^^**_

 _ **Dab lagi maaf kalo endingnya terkesan maksa.**_

 _ **Karena Vee lagi patah hati, Vee mau ijin cuti ngobatin hati Vee dulu ya.**_

 _ **Hahha**_

 _ **Maaf yah buat reader setia Vee**_

 _ **Ichijo-san gomen ne^^**_

 _ **Hihi**_

 _ **Hope u like it Guys^^**_

 _ **Akhir kata**_

 _ **~Salam Vee**_


End file.
